


Forever

by OriginofChaos



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Depression, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the lack of happy ending. Still, I hope you liked it. At least, it was short.<br/>Inspired by the song called 'Romance'.</p></blockquote>





	Forever

He was pretty sure that he was happy. He didn't remember when. He didn't remember how it felt. He just felt different. But not now. Now he felt as he did for years. Broken. Stunned. Depressed. He learned how to live with it and not to show anyone that something was wrong. And no one noticed it, even his best friend – the cause of his depression.

He loved his best friend. The realisation of it wasn't like the bolt out of blue. He just knew it.

He also knew that his feelings were doomed to be non-mutual. He didn't even try to confess because he knew the consequences. He wanted his friend to live happily. He wanted his friend to stay with him forever. He hoped that the feeling would die eventually, but he was wrong. It grew stronger day by day, his friend became more than everything for him. The presence, even existence of his friend became a sweet torture for him, and eventually it started to drive him crazy.

Somehow he managed to function like he was sane, although he wasn't already. Somehow he managed to hide mad serenity in his eyes and shaking hands. It was hard. It was driving him mad even more. But he needed to do it, so he did.

He was sitting in the dark room, holding a gun in his hands. Everything led to that, he knew it. He wasn't afraid of it, he was strangely calm, as if he accepted his fate. He was even smiling. Genuinely, like he did so long time ago. He pointed the gun to his temple when he heard the door opened.

“Listen, where- Oh my god, what are you doing?!”

He turned around slowly to see his best friend. The sound of shattered glass filled the room. He smiled when he saw his friend's eyes filled with terror.

“What are you doing?! Put the gun away!!!”

His eyes and smile were absolutely serene. However, his face looked like the face of a psychopath.

“Hello,” he said calmly and pointed the gun on his friend.

“What are you- please, don't! What have I done to you? Please!”

“We will be happy now and forever...”

The shot was deafening. The wall behind his friend covered with the splashes of red. He smiled, came to his best friend's body and embraced it.

“Hello,” he whispered and pointed the gun to his temple again. “We will be happy now and forever...”

The tear slipped down his cheek before another shot made him fall down lifelessly, still embracing the man he always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of happy ending. Still, I hope you liked it. At least, it was short.  
> Inspired by the song called 'Romance'.


End file.
